


Mating Games 2014 Submissions

by thecheekydragon



Series: Mating Games Extras [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entries for Mating Games 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CHALLENGE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: FAIRYTALE ENDING
> 
> Pan!Stiles and Hook!Derek


	2. CHALELNGE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: THE BEAST WITHIN
> 
> solo!Stiles with werewolf!Dildo

  



	3. CHALLENGE 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: NON-PENETRATION
> 
> solo!Stiles, self-sucking, auto fellatio

  



	4. CHALLENGE 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: LIGHT AND/OR DARK
> 
> bondage, dub-con, void!Stiles


	5. CHALLENGE 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: CANON DIVERGENCE/AU
> 
> Alternate Pool Scene (2x05 Abomination)

  



	6. CHALLENGE 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FANDOM TROPES
> 
> Prison AU
> 
> In prison, they say 'don't drop the soap' but that isn't a problem for inmates Hale and Stilinski.

  



End file.
